pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - Kathandrax Runners
Run Catacombs of Kathandrax with a perma using 3 BU, and a cupcake or candy. The group is needed 3rd level to kill the Flame Djinn. Earth Tank prof=A/E sha=12+1+3 earth=12 Critical=3of distressFormAuraDwarf WeaponVanguard Assassin Supportam Unstoppable!"RefugeCharge/build Equipment *Blessed Insignia. *20+ Earth Energy Staff. *Spear (no elemental mod) of Enchanting. *Zealous Scythe of Enchanting. *Zealous Daggers of Enchanting. *Shield +10 vs fire. Barbs Support prof=A/N sha=12+1+3 curses=12 Critical=3of distressFormBarbsDwarf WeaponVanguard Assassin SupportStabilityEscapeCharge/build Equipment *Blessed Insignia. *20+ Curses Energy Staff. *Zealous Daggers of Enchanting. *Spear (no elemental mod) of Enchanting. *Shield +10 vs fire. Usage * Run to the dungeon. * Use 2 cupcakes to run to dungeon. (If Tank is confident, let him run alone) Level 1 * Pop a con and run to the Wurm. * When you get near the Wurm, use Death's Charge and both shadowstep to the Wurm. * Switch to your zealous daggers, cast GDW on each other, have Support use Barbs and spam Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support while auto-attacking till Wurm is dead. * Grab the key and either use Death's Charge or run around to get back up. Use IAU to get rid of cripple. Maintain Shroud of distress. * Head to the second level. Level 2 * Use another con and run to the Regent of Flame. * Switch to your zealous daggers, cast GDW on each other, have Support use Barbs and Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support while auto-attacking till Regent is dead. Grab key and run to lock. * After the door, there's a wurm that will knock you down. USE IAU!. And maintain Shroud of Distress. * Run to level 3. Level 3 * Pull a Becalmed Djinn and have your team kill it. * Have the Tank pull everything to the right side of the room. Stay alive by keeping up. SF - Shroud - Stoneflesh - Shadow Refuge. (Use Scythe to manage energy and fuel Shadow Refuge) 3 * Run on the wall of the left side of the room, ping your party to the corner area. Run through the mobs, and spawn the Flame Djinn. Run back to where your team was and have them kill. * Grab the key and head with your party to the next shrine. Everyone should wipe so the party resurrects at the next shrine. * Ball up everything in the next room and pull them off to the side. Have the team run towards the Siege Wurms so they can die and shrine jump to the next shrine. * In the next room, use the Flame Jets to kill the Burning Spirits. This will burn off DP and clear the path for the rest of your party to shrine jump to the next shrine, wipe and collect money from customers. * When rezzed at the 2nd to last shrine, tell party to stay. Boss * Cast GDW on each other, have Support cast Barbs, and spam Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support. * Drop Fire Bombs, away from partner. * Auto attack with either Spear or Daggers, preferrably the support with daggers and the tank with spear. (This will keep Ilsundur from blowing both of you up with Fire Bomb if someone messes up.) * When dead, wipe and have party get chest. Counters * Group not listening * Burning Spirits using Flame Djinn's Haste and getting stuck. * Magma Blisters using Signet of Sorrow. * Ominous Oozes using Vile Touch. * Getting KDed while recasting Shadow Form (level 2-pop-up wurm). Times Some example times for each level (before SF update) * Level 1 - 5 minutes * Level 2 - 4 minutes * Level 3 - 17 minutes See Also * Build:Team - Kathandrax Spearway